


Through Fire and Rain

by Littlebarchie07



Series: I don’t want you like a best friend [2]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Betty and Archie just being in love, F/M, Post Time Jump, Same side of the window
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:53:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29827308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littlebarchie07/pseuds/Littlebarchie07
Summary: The aftermath of the fire at Archie’s house, Betty asks him to stay with her. Takes place after 5x06
Relationships: Archie Andrews/Betty Cooper
Series: I don’t want you like a best friend [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2188512
Comments: 7
Kudos: 61





	Through Fire and Rain

If someone had given 15-year-old Betty Cooper a glimpse into the future, she would never have guessed life would have turned out this way.

Wide awake at 10 to 3 in the morning, Betty couldn’t stop looking over at _him._

The boy next door.

The boy who was no longer a boy, who was no longer next door. 

Because finally, he was here. With her. In her bed. They were finally on the same level, in the same place, on the same side of the window.

Only it was under circumstances neither of them would have ever predicted.

Earlier in the evening, she had been on the phone with Greg, wanting to check in on Toffee and get an update on the TBK case. Greg had started asking questions, like when would she be coming back to Quantico. She wasn’t really prepared to tell him she would be staying in Riverdale for longer than anticipated, and suddenly an ember glow started flickering against her walls rapidly. She removed her earphones, and heard the shrill piercing sound of a smoke alarm ringing somewhere. Frowning, she quickly hung up on Greg, ignoring his protests and moved over to the window, pulling up her blinds.

Panic etched across her face, as her eyes met with a haze of black smoke and roaring flames that were rising into the night. The smell of burning invaded her nostrils; then came the panicked scream from her mother: 

“ _BETTY!! ARCHIE’S HOUSE… IT’S ON FIRE!”_

Betty’s entire heart dropped from her chest. The next thing she knew, sirens were wailing, orange flames and blue lights were flashing and Riverdale’s Fire crew were cramming themselves onto Elm Street, with equipment to try and tame the flames shrouding the house next door.

Betty couldn’t think of anything other than Archie. She rushed outside, ignoring her mom’s pleas, as her eyes frantically searched for red hair. She forced her way through the small crowd of nosy neighbors that had gathered. She spotted Jughead first, her heart beating wildly. She then caught Archie, his head down, shoulders slumped and tense.

She let out a breath she didn’t realise she was holding in at the sight of him. The main thing was that they both got out safely. They were covered in ash, blackened clothes and soot across their faces, but there were no obvious signs of any burn injuries.

_Thank god._

She slipped quietly beside Archie, her hand automatically reaching for his, loose and curled at his side. His fist unclenched at her touch and she squeezed gently. He squeezed back harder as he looked down at her.

She swallowed sharply. Behind his hazel eyes, there was nothing more than pain, anger and devastation.

Chewing the inside of her cheek, she drew her eyes over to Jughead who nodded back at her, a solemn look on his own face. He motioned to his phone, she nodded back at him and he moved away.

“Arch.” Betty whispered, tugging the red head’s hand as she pulled him towards her. He tore his gaze away from the house that was ablaze, the fire that was consuming the solid foundation of the only home he’d ever really known.

“My house, Betty. That’s my fucking house.” He choked out.

She nodded quickly, squeezing his hand again. “I know, I know but hey, the memories, they are all in here, and nobody can take them away from you.” She whispered, her free hand coming up to rest on his chest. He had every right to be furious, but she knew him. She knew he was painfully hurt; this house, his house, his home, was a fixed standing memory of his childhood, of his dad, and here it was, burning around him.

Archie gulped, nodding as he registered her words before he spoke again. 

“I am going to destroy him.” 

“I’m with you, Arch.” She said, her eyes set with defiance. This wasn’t just some stonewall preppy prank anymore. 

This was War.

Archie dropped his head to her shoulder, his eyes wet and a heavy sigh escaped his mouth. She wrapped her arms around him. “Come with me, let’s get you cleaned up. You can stay with me.” She said, and he didn’t hesitate to agree.

Alice was pleased to see that Archie was okay and was of course more than happy for him to stay. The only issue she said, was the place to stay.

"It will have to be with you Betty. The twins are in the guest room, and Polly... I don't want to disturb her room." Alice had said.

Both Betty and Archie agreed and so, that was how they had come to be here. with him laying in her bed, fretfully asleep. He hadn't been sleeping for long, they had stayed up to discuss what was happening next. Thankfully the fire hadn't damaged too much of the interior of the house, but there was still some damage that would need to be repaired. 

She cast her eyes over to him, taking in his strong jaw, his wrinkled brow, the little scar above it. In sleep, he looked just like the teenage boy she had loved so deeply. 

_She still loved him so deeply. Time had not changed that._

A smile grew on her face as his eyelashes fluttered. He started to stir.

“Hey.” She whispered into the darkness.

His eyes crinkled and a faint smile grew against his lips as he recognised his surroundings.

“Hey, what time is it?”

Betty picked up her phone from the nightstand. “A little after 3.”

Archie nodded, rolling over onto his side. Betty mirrored him. His thumb started stroking her arm slowly, up and down as she travelled her fingers lightly over his scarred eyebrow. 

“I’m really glad you’re okay.” She whispered after a moment.

He nodded, his face inching closer to hers.

“Thank you.” He said softly, peppering a light kiss against the corner of her mouth. Pulling back, he cupped her cheek, running his thumb against her skin. “Honestly Betts, I don’t know what would have happened if you hadn’t...” 

He trailed off and Betty shook her head. “It’s okay, Arch.” She paused, gazing at him intensely. "I promise, I'm with you on this. We're going to take the town back."

"Ms Cooper, I have to admit, I am _really_ into this kick ass attitude."

She rolled her eyes playfully. "Shut up. Time's been good to you too, you know."

"How so?"

She smiled, rolling onto her back, staring up at the ceiling. She closed her eyes, his arm creeping across her stomach. "I don't know, you're just, you're still you." She sucked in a breath as his fingers danced across her flesh. 

She could hear the smile in his voice as he spoke. "And you are still you."

Betty's heart started to race as she felt Archie shift, and his warm lips brushed against her abdomen. "Arch - we - we shouldn't." Her breath hitched.

His hands moved up her hips, pushing up her cami top. "Why?" His breath was hot against her. Hoovering above her, he wiggled his eyebrows. "We can worry about everything, tomorrow. I'll be calling the insurance company first thing. Tonight, I just want to forget." 

She bit her lip, her eyes heavy. "Well, I guess I can help with that."

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Thursday friends! Enjoy this little drabble based off the ending of 5x06. I'm so excited for this season of Riverdale. I'm hoping for a love confession. What do you want for Barchie this season? As always, I am sorry for any typos or tense jumping - I don't tend to re-read my work until a few days later (confidence issues! D:) but any comments and kudos are always appreciated! Come say hi to me over on [my tumblr](https://littlebarchie07.tumblr.com)


End file.
